Sourced components may be required to conform to particular specifications or match certain architectures. A manufacturer may specify particular makes and models of integrated circuit devices to be used in a product. However, part suppliers may intentionally or unintentionally provide devices that may partially conform to requirements, but that may be defective or a fraudulent (e.g., counterfeit) device. In some instances, counterfeit devices may generally mimic the behavior of the devices they copy, even though they may have a reduced reliability, reduced operational life and/or other drawbacks.